Kyūseishu
by Monster dog
Summary: What if there was a bot that , looked more human than others , but was more human than everyone thought . Might be character death , sorry if the summary is not good to u and there might be a small amount ant of romance , but none with my oc .


When I first awoke the world , was so cold . All I felt then was the cold wrap around my spark , making me shiver . I never really knew what I was or who I am , all I knew was the cold and my spark . It wasn't intill I saw light and warmth from the glowing spear in the sky that brightened up the planet . When I was able to walk , I started wonder again where am I .

I was strangely small to this planet , and that scared me ; but I didn't even know real fear intill I got captured by mechanical beings that where much more taller than myself , I bet to them I was the size of a sparkling , even thought I am not sure how old I was ; I might as well have been a sparkling , for all I knew was walking , seeing ,mand breathing ; I haven't even be able to speak yet ! . On the journey too a place I don't know , these mechanical beings picked up more of them but these ones where in chains like me . They looked at me with sorrowful optics , and gloomy face plates ; I didn't understand why in till we reach to where the other mechanical beings where taking us . When we got there , everything looked ... dead and lifeless ;this seen frightened me .

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the ones keeping us prisoners yelling in their language . I didn't understand what they where saying ,because I haven't recived proper teachings so I just stayed still waiting for something , that I didnt know . When the other mechanical being was done he told the guards something I didn't understand , but when I looked over the others that were prisoners too , had the look of fear planted on there face plates ; one of them soon started to break down crying like a hatchling that cut its serveo . I tried to walk over to the one baling , but I was yanked back by my shackles making fall onto my back .

And for first time I felt something new ...pain , I felt as my optics where going to burst into tears , but I was picked up and cradled in warm arms of some bot that I didn't even know . It felt so warm and comforting , I feel into recharge in a matter of minutes . When I woke from my recharge I was in a new place , along with the bot that is still holding me .

I looked over at the bot and saw that it had been watching me with its azure blue optics , that looked so warm and sorrowful . Then it spoke speaking the same language as the ones keeping us prisoners , I then tried to speak , but all that came out was proply gibberish to this bot . It smiled a little , and started to pet the top of my head as a sign of comfort , I then reached my tiny serveos to the bots , serpierior serveo grasping it like it was life support . The bot chuckled and pulled its serveo from mine , that made me whisper a bit . Instead it started to cradle me agian whill rocking me back and forward , it was a relaxing motion that made me fall into recharge once again .

The next day I woke from my recharge by the sound of yelling , I opened my azure blue optics to the gray sky again and the bot that was continuing to hold me running along side some others , that I was guessing to be prisoners too , but these ones had guns and other weaponry . When the loud noises quoted a down , I found that there was less of us , I looked to the bot holding me , only to find that there was guilt and misery in them . The bot looked down at me , and said words I didn't understand , and it wanting to belive that I knew whst it said . Then I was set down back on the cold ground which surprised me the most . Then when I looked back up the bot was gone . I felt my spark start to ache with sadness , think to myself " did it leave me here " ? My optics started to well up with ergon tears , then I started crying , over and over hoping for the being that actually brought me comfort fort the first time to come back , but it never did . It wasn't in till a few min cycles later that, I was found , alone and they grined evilly with their blood red optics glowing in the dark , that I was trapped in .

( one cycle later or you can call it year ) today is the day I am going get out of this pit , with every mech and feme I could cariry . It was the perfect plan , with the help of others I belive we will be free again . I get up from the cold floor of the small room I shared with the others . I walked to them and shook them and said " it's time " and they got up grabbing the ill and hurt , I picked up two hatchlings that the last two other feme had sparked before they were ...slaughtered , now I was the last feme . The hatchlings were so skinny , like the rest of us which made us sad . I opened the door that lead to the hall . We all knew that once one of us step one of our feet down outside this room the camp will go into a rampage , full of chaos .

I slowly steped out side the door and the the alarms went off awaking every being here from their recharge . I started to run along with the others , none of us regret our choice to this we knew what the coast were and we still did it . Then one the mechs where shot , we started to run faster more of us where falling , and soon there was only me and one mech left caring hatchlings .

Once I made it to the forest I stoped and looked around for the mech , but he was gone . I started walk tiredly towards the light I saw in the distance , my vision was blurry , from the running . Once I made it I found a small metal cottage , I knocked on the door and set the hatchlings down and said my good byes and ran . I knew they would be in good care , then I look back thinking to myself I hope they are happy .


End file.
